Believe
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Christmas fic. Their father won’t dress up as Santa, so Itachi has to do it for Sasuke for Christmas one year. When Sasuke is older, he stops believing... ItaSasu, no other pairings, and yaoi. Happy Holidays to my readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Believe  
Story # 0280  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**WARNINGS: As always, this story is ItaSasu. It has yaoi (two males together), shota, and there are lots of suggestive things. And adult scenes. That means there's GAY SEX, people! This is just for the ItaSasu fangirls. Deal with it. I need a break from all the angst I've been writing lately. Also, it's in AU (alternate universe). You have been warned. Flames will only be used to make the rest of the story even hotter. ;)**

**This story is dedicated to my friend SilentBob777 on DA. ;) She's been wanting an ItaSasu story with just the two of them paired together for a while now. Sorry to keep you waiting so long.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The scent of freshly baked gingerbread hung in the air. The Uchiha household was bathed in the scent of freshly baked goodies… The tree was cheerfully decorated and beneath it's prickly green branches there was a small assortment of gifts. All of them were wrapped in pretty red and green paper, complete with frilly little bows on top.

Yet there was always that sense of gloom surrounding their home. They were a melancholy family. Their parents didn't get along and sometimes Fugaku would take it out on the children. It was Mikoto's job to stop that. She couldn't let her husband harm something that was so precious to her.

Lately things had been okay, though. There hadn't been any fights or abuse lately. Maybe it was the holiday season that brought everyone together… Or that was what Mikoto thought. If that kind of thing got out, Fugaku could lose his job. He was a police officer, so it was important that he stay out of trouble. He just let his drinking get the best of him sometimes…

It was Christmas Eve and the whole family was busy getting ready.

Mikoto was busy cooking when her husband came into the kitchen. "Fugaku-kun, why aren't you dressed?"

"Dressed?" He grunted, moving to the fridge to take out a beer.

"You were supposed to dress up as Santa for Sasuke this year. Did you forget? You do it every year…"

"The little snot's got to grow up some time," Fugaku complained. "Stop babying him."

"He's only eight…"

"That's more than enough time. He shouldn't believe in things like Santa and all that nonsense at his age. I have to go to work tonight anyway."

"Scrooge…" Mikoto muttered under her breath.

She gasped when a hand was brought up above her face. Her husband drew back to hit her, and she flinched. "That's what I fucking thought…" Fugaku drew his hand away, not quite drunk enough to give in to impulses yet.

Itachi, their oldest son, waited in the hall. He didn't like going into the kitchen to disturb his mother when she was baking. It was all he could do not to rush in there and knock out his asshole father. Itachi was thirteen, and he looked mature for his age, because he worked out at the gym three times a week. So he had a bit of muscle, although he wasn't too bulky. He was stronger than the average teenager, anyway.

As soon as he heard Fugaku walking toward the door that led out of the kitchen, and back into the main part of the house, he rushed down the hall and back into his room. He would talk to her later about it.

Right now, he knew he had to do something…

* * *

Sasuke was in his room finishing his homework. He'd saved up all of it and just wasted all of his time during winter break. He had only a few days to get it done, before he would have to go back to school. That was the part he hated about winter break the most… Homework and going back to school.

He heard some footsteps going down the hall by his room, and then some voices talking in another room. He couldn't hear what they were saying from his room, but it sounded like just normal conversation, so he ignored it. He needed to concentrate on what he was doing.

He didn't hear his mother being hit this time, so he felt like it was okay. He wasn't supposed to know about what went on, but he was a smart kid, despite what his father thought. He wished Itachi would come in his room to check on him again. He never told anyone but he really liked being around his older brother. He looked up to and admired him. The last time he'd seen Itachi had been about three hours ago, when he got out of the shower. He let his mind wander for a minute…

_ 'Man, I have to finish this now or it won't be done in time,'_ He told himself._ 'Stop daydreaming, Sasuke.' _

After about another hour, he was finished with his work, and decided to go see if their Mom had baked anything he would like. He quickly rushed into the living room.

"Kaa-san, what did you make for us this year?" His glossy onyx eyes shone brightly in the evening light. It was starting to get dark outside now.

"Did all that studying make you hungry?" Mikoto smiled at her youngest son. She knew she babied him much more than Itachi, but she didn't see how it would hurt anything. "Well, I have-"

"HOHOHO!!!" A voice called from the front porch, followed by a knock on the door.

Mikoto was surprised. It sounded like a deep voice, but it definitely wasn't Fugaku's. She answered the door, confused. She knew that Fugaku had already gone to work a long time ago…

There, on the front porch, stood Itachi. He was hardly recognizable in the baggy red suit. The front had been stuffed with pillows, and he was wearing a hat to hide his long black hair, and a beard to cover his face. She couldn't even see the two scars running along both sides of his face, since the fluffy white beard was in the way. He looked every bit the picture of Santa.

Sasuke seemed to fall for it. "Santa!" He ran up to the taller boy with glee. "I thought you weren't coming this year! Otou-san said you weren't real!"

"I'm very much real," Itachi replied, in his best 'Santa' voice.

Mikoto smiled when she realized who it was in the suit. "Why don't you come in and make yourself at home… Santa?" She sent him a wink over Sasuke's shoulder than the boy didn't see.

He wasn't quite big enough to pass himself off as Santa, but Sasuke didn't seem to even notice.

The young boy was too busy talking animatedly about all the things he wanted for Christmas this year, while leading Santa Claus inside the house to sit down in their big comfy armchair.

"Sasuke-chan, why don't you tell Santa what you want and I'll go get some cookies and milk for him?" Their mother was all smiles, as she walked away to leave her boys to their own devices…

Sasuke sat on Santa's lap and he immediately squirmed around to get comfortable. Itachi smirked from behind his makeshift beard, and couldn't resist putting an arm around his adorable little brother.

"Now Otou- I mean, Sasuke-chan, what would you like for Christmas this year."

Sasuke took out a crumpled piece of paper, and started reading off all the things he had written on it. Itachi did his best to remember all of it.

Soon, their mother came out with a plate of cookies and two cool glasses of milk. She preferred her own milk to be warm when she drank it during this cold time of year. But both of her sons liked milk only when it was cold. She smiled, and put the plate beside them on the coffee table, not wanting to interrupt.

Itachi tried not to focus on the way that cute little mouth was moving, or how he wanted to lick the crumbs from his lips when Sasuke ate. They both shared the cookies, commenting on the excellent flavor.

Sometimes he wondered if Sasuke knew it was him. He noticed the boy lingered in his lap far longer than was necessary. He had to readjust once his baby brother finally did move away from him, to keep him from noticing that he had a … 'problem'.

_ 'Why does my body choose now of all times to react to his closeness? It was supposed to be something completely innocent.' _

He felt like slapping himself for it.

Luckily, Sasuke hadn't noticed. He'd said goodbye to 'Santa', and then raced back to his room, eager to start getting for bed so he could wake up tomorrow morning, on Christmas.

Now it was time to actually make sure he got what he wanted. It would seem more authentic that way. He jotted down a quick list of things his brother wanted, before he got up to go take care of his problem.

"You know the deal… You entertain Sasuke, while I slip out to the store," Mikoto told Itachi, before leaving.

"Sure… Take your time, Kaa-san."

_ 'Great,'_ Itachi mentally groaned in frustration as she left._ 'Now what am I going to do?' _

It was going to be one hell of a Christmas this year.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a mini-fic, meaning it's short. Each chapter is going to be unusually short, but that means I can update it more often. Please don't comment on the shortness of this one. I like writing this way best. I hope you enjoy the story, and I'll have another update as soon as I can. I needed to write something that the fangirls can enjoy. :) I know not everyone celebrates Christmas and I respect that. I just wanted to do a Christmas fic. Oh and don't worry, I know Sasuke is only 8. It timeskips after this, don't panic.**

**Also, I wanted to tell all my readers that I am sending out Holiday cards to all of my friends this year, so if you would like one please send me a private message with your address IF you are allowed to! I you can't or don't feel comfortable trusting someone on the web with your mailing address, then I understand. But I'll only send you the card, and that's all. I just thought it would be nice. I will also give you mine in return.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Believe  
Story # 0280  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**WARNINGS: As always, this story is ItaSasu. It has yaoi (two males together), shota, and there are lots of suggestive things. And adult scenes. That means there's GAY SEX, people! This is just for the ItaSasu fangirls. Deal with it. I need a break from all the angst I've been writing lately. Also, it's in AU (alternate universe). You have been warned. Flames will only be used to make the rest of the story even hotter. ;)**

**This story is dedicated to my friend SilentBob777 on DA. ;) She's been wanting an ItaSasu story with just the two of them paired together for a while now. Sorry to keep you waiting so long.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The years came and went. Sasuke had grown up now. He hadn't had to face growing up in a broken home… He'd grown up without either of his parents.

He was Eight when their parents died in a car accident. He had been devastated that day. A police officer had come to tell them the news. He had cried and cried for a long time while Itachi just held him with a stern face. Itachi was always so strong, even in difficult situations where the pain was so unbearable. His older brother had remained solid and stable.

For the second half of Sasuke's life, Itachi had raised him. The older Uchiha had watched his younger brother grow from an innocent adolescent to a stunning teenager. And strangely, the attraction he felt for Sasuke had never waned. It had only grown stronger with time.

It was Christmas time again, and the two celebrated like they always did…

When Sasuke was eight years old, that was the last time 'Santa' had made an appearance. He had grown up quickly after that. When the next holiday season rolled around, he had firmly told Itachi that he did not believe in things like that anymore. …But something inside Itachi would not let him give up that easily.

Instead of wasting time on trying to get Sasuke to believe, he always did everything he could to make sure that he had a nice Christmas. There were presents under the tree, and the house was decorated. Itachi had done all of it while Sasuke was at school one day. When his younger brother came home, he hadn't even commented on the decorations, or how the house looked. Winter break had started a week ago, and he still hadn't said anything about it. But Itachi didn't mind.

He wasn't the typical fun-loving Sixteen-year-old… He lost his childhood the day his parents died. He was a very sad and lonely kid, who just pushed everyone away all the time. The only one he could be himself around was his big brother.

Currently, Sasuke was in his room. trying to decide what he should leave out to wear for tomorrow. He usually dressed in a goth/emo style with baggy black pants… The kind that had lots of chains hanging all over them.

After a quick yawn and stretch, Sasuke walked to the living room, wearing only jeans and a pair of socks.

"What are you doing up so early, Otouto?" Itachi looked up from his place on the sofa. He'd been reading something, but it was cast aside for the time being.

Hungry eyes raked over Sasuke's skin. He felt as if he could feel their touch all the way down to his bones… He never knew what to make of it when Itachi looked at him that way. He didn't know what it meant. It made him feel anxious, nervous and a little afraid.

Somewhere deep down, he knew exactly what that look meant. Sasuke was nowhere near as naive as he pretended to be.

"I'm going out with some friends later today," He told his brother without even blinking.

It was so easy for him to hide his thoughts.

"Fine. Don't be out too late," Itachi licked his lips. "We still have to exchange our gifts, when you get back."

That was just silly. He knew very well that Sasuke hadn't gotten him anything. Up until he was Eight, their mother had always taken Sasuke shopping to find something special for his father and brother. Ever since the accident, he hadn't bought anything for anyone. Not even Itachi.

But in spite of this, Sasuke just nodded. He'd never told anyone, but he hated shopping for anything. It always reminded him of their mother.

Trying to get his thoughts off of it, he went to the kitchen to find something to eat for breakfast, before he finished getting dressed and got ready to go with his friends.

* * *

Itachi could hardly wait for his little brother to get home. He had planned everything so perfectly. He felt butterflies swirling about in his stomach, a side effect of the anxiousness he was feeling. He'd never been more nervous in his life than he was right now. And he knew it would only get worse when Sasuke got home.

He knew his little brother didn't believe in Santa anymore. Today that was about to change. And if he was really lucky, a whole lot more would change too.

There was only one gift box waiting under the tree. It was labeled, in a blue bow, with Sasuke's name on it. Plain and simple, just like the brothers themselves usually were, at least in their own eyes. It was no coincidence that the gift box happened to be around the same color as the book he'd been reading on the sofa earlier that morning.

Itachi had just finished putting on his Santa suit when he heard the door open. The suit seemed to be a little tighter fitting than it had been last year. He felt his pulse speed up rapidly, his nervousness returning.

Sasuke was home.

It was pretty early, still only around six o' clock. He must have gotten tired of his friends. Most of the time he said they got on his nerves. Itachi assumed it was true, since he'd never heard otherwise.

"A-aniki?" Onyx colored eyes blinked, as his brother looked at him in confusion.

Despite his worries, Sasuke went to sit on the sofa. He knew there would be no more avoiding it.

Itachi hadn't had time to put on the beard, so it was painfully obvious this time that it was him. He smirked at the teen that stood dumbfounded before him. "Merry Christmas, Otouto."

He got up and went to get the box that was under the tree. The one Sasuke had secretly been eyeing for about a week now.

"Itachi, you didn't have to get me anything, I-"

"Here," The box was shoved in the boy's lap. "I got this especially for you."

Sasuke looked at his brother. He had that wicked gleam in his eyes again…

* * *

**A/N: My goal was to have at least 2 chapters up before the holidays. I've been busy so it was hard to find time to write at all. The next chapter will be up ASAP, I promise! I know you're probably dying to know what Sasuke's holiday surprise is… XD I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but it's a short story.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Believe  
Story # 0280  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**WARNINGS: As always, this story is ItaSasu. It has yaoi (two males together), shota, and there are lots of suggestive things. And adult scenes. That means there's GAY SEX, people! This is just for the ItaSasu fangirls. Deal with it. I need a break from all the angst I've been writing lately. Also, it's in AU (alternate universe). You have been warned. Flames will only be used to make the rest of the story even hotter. ;)**

**This story is dedicated to my friend SilentBob777 on DA. ;) She's been wanting an ItaSasu story with just the two of them paired together for a while now. Sorry to keep you waiting so long.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter** **3:**

Snowflakes had begun to fall outside. Inside the Uchiha house, it was nice and warm. But that did not stop the shiver that went through Sasuke at the look in his brother's eye.

Itachi looked on wickedly, as his little brother slowly and hesitantly peeled the wrapping paper off of his gift. He couldn't wait to see the cute, confused look on Sasuke's face!

And there it was. Staring him in the face. "A… Um, what is this?"

"You're so cute and naive, Otouto… Or you pretend to be," Itachi saw that Sasuke was just sitting there, gawking at the object in his lap.

A shiny plastic object that was shaped like a penis, with white and red candy stripes, stared up at him from the pretty box. He was afraid to touch it. He'd never seen anything like this. I mean, thinking about it was one thing. Now that it was right here, in his lap, staring him in the face, it was awkward. Especially since he knew his hot older brother was the one who bought such a thing for him.

"A dildo?" He stared at it, his hands still unmoving.

"No, a vibrator. Say it with me…"

"I will _not_."

Itachi just smirked. He seemed to like this reaction. He didn't say a word, but he kept advancing, taking note of the way Sasuke still did not move.

"I read your diary…" The older one continued. "I saw all the naughty things you write in it. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't notice… I was reading it this morning when you left to go with your friends."

"A-aniki… I… I don't- I mean I can't-"

"You may not believe, Sasuke…" Itachi crawled on his hands and knees along the length of the sofa. "But your Santa was always real."

The younger Uchiha did not know what to say. He was left gawking at Itachi, then at the box, and then back to Itachi again.

"Let me help you…" His brother's sweet smelling breath was ghosting across his face.

Sasuke felt a hand brush his. It moved it into his own lap, and inside the box where the red and white instrument lay. He held his breath, and tried not to squirm too much. He silently prayed the box itself would not be moved. It was the only thing hiding his erection from view.

He felt his older brother's hands guiding his, holding his fingers into shape to fit around the toy. Sasuke never thought this would happen. Just what was going on?

Soon the box was gone too. It had been tossed carelessly into the floor. He struggled to hide his growing bulge from view somehow, with the vibrator still in hand. He didn't want him to see… But Itachi wasn't looking there anyway. His eyes were fixed on Sasuke's face. He was trying to gauge his reaction.

"Aniki, I don't know what you're talking about," He was blushing now. He just knew it.

"Should I take it out and read it to you then?" Itachi reached for it, where he'd laid it on the coffee table earlier. "You told me you'd been good this year… But that was a lie, wasn't it, Otouto? We both know you've been very naughty."

"N-no…"

Sasuke had no choice but to squirm a bit now, trying to adjust. Itachi's hand was on his thigh, working in small circles. The dancing fingers drew ever closer to the place on his body where the heat was the greatest.

"Yes… You have. I read everything. Every single word on every single page."

"You have no right to do that!" Sasuke hissed, arching his back when Itachi grew bolder and finally touched him. He was being rubbed through his pants, and the rough fabric was only contributing to the feelings shooting through him. "Aa-aahhh!"

Itachi was pleased with how his little brother was responding to his touches. "Tell Nii-san the truth… Is everything in your diary true? How you think about sex all the time, but you've never done anything with another boy? How you think about me in that way? How you wish it was I who would be the one to break you in?"

"Nnnh!"

He wasn't making any type of sound, all he could do was moan and writhe beneath Itachi's skillful hands. He moved his hands under Sasuke's shirt, to pull it off over his head. It was discarded somewhere on the floor across the room. He rolled Sasuke's nipples between his fingertips, and lightly licked one of them on his way up to Sasuke's mouth.

The teen could not believe this was happening! Itachi, his older brother, was… He was trying to seduce him! And the shameful part was, it was working.

"I want to do all that for you, Otouto."

Sasuke groaned in pleasurable agony when he finally got to taste the sweet lips he had been longing to taste for so many years. His brother's lips moved against his, and once he'd gained the confidence he needed, he moved his lips too. The younger male gasped when Itachi licked his lips, and timidly brought out his tongue to greet it. They kissed this way for a while, not yet invading each other's mouths.

Finally, the two needed to part for air.

"Yes, we'll do all that… _And more_."

"Why… Why did you buy me this?" Sasuke held the vibrator up for his brother to see. "Stop joking around. This isn't funny, Itachi!"

"I'm not joking. Not at all."

Itachi stood, only long enough to unfasten his pants. He pulled off the velvety red suit to reveal that he was wearing a red and white striped thong. Sasuke was speechless. He was left to stare at his older brother in shock.

It was pretty cool, and there was a slight chill in the air, so it made Itachi's nipples almost as hard as Sasuke's. For many years, he had been scared to give in to his desires, regarding his brother.

"I- I didn't get you anything for Christmas, Aniki…" Sasuke moaned, while he shamelessly let his eyes roam his brothers smooth, somewhat muscular body.

"You don't need to. All I want for Christmas is you."

With that, Itachi took out a bottle of lubricant from between the couch cushions. Sasuke knew right then that his older brother had planned this, all along. He thought about getting up and just bolting to his room as fast as he could. He could probably make it…

There was a hand stopping him. Two hands worked quickly to undo his zipper. In a matter of minutes, Itachi had Sasuke's pants off. The next thing to go was his shirt. Now the younger one was completely naked. He couldn't help but feel jealous that Itachi at least had a thing to wear, while he had nothing on under his boxers. And they had been removed with his pants.

Sasuke was naked and exposed, but it didn't really feel that way. After all, they were brothers. They had already seen every part of one another, long ago. And this was Sasuke's fantasy.

It was true. He had written about it in his diary. He never thought Itachi would find it. And in all honesty, he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. He should feel humiliated and violated, but there was a secret part of him that liked it. He would never be able to share that part of himself with any other person. And he knew they would never talk about what happened here tonight.

Above all else, Sasuke felt safe. Safe enough to even let Itachi touch him. He leaned into the motion, when Itachi's silken hands glided over his sides. He could feel the goosebumps rising on his skin. Itachi's fingers pinched at his nipples, earning a very vocal response from him.

"Ah-Nnn… Nnnyah!" He could barely stand it.

"Mmm… So sensitive…"

Itachi's mouth found his again, as they both fell messily onto the sofa. Sasuke squirmed, when he noticed Itachi had managed to pry the vibrator away from him. When had that happened? It must have been when Itachi touched his nipples… He couldn't even think straight!

The room suddenly felt warmer now, with his older brother's weight firmly against his own nude form. Their cocks brushed together, and when either of them shifted their hips, it brought them closer to the edge. The two playful boys moaned together, finding a comfortable rhythm.

Sasuke cried out when he felt something slippery and warm against his entrance. He thought it was the toy his brother had bought for him this year; his 'gift'. He sighed slightly in relief, when he noticed it was only Itachi's fingers.

_ 'His fingers?!'_ He thought wildly._ 'Oh god…' _

Itachi was growing impatient. He wanted inside his brother now, and he didn't think he would have the strength to wait any more. He slid one finger inside, and then when he had loosened Sasuke up enough, it was joined by another. After a few minutes of listening to the delicious sounds coming from his little brother's mouth, he spread his fingers apart while they were inside.

The young Uchiha would want to feel pleasure from this too. And he did… He just didn't think there would also be so much pain involved in it. But this was for Itachi, the person that he cared about most. And Sasuke would endure it… for him. He was brave. He didn't even complain about the pain he felt.

Suddenly, a feeling rushed through him. It was better than anything he had ever felt. "Ohhh… Nnngh- 'Tachi!"

Itachi could just barely make out his name in the midst of all that moaning. "Shh, Otouto… It's alright. The pain will be over soon."

"Nn-no…" He panted. "Not that… Oh Aniki, do that again! Please…"

The older brother smirked, and did as he had asked. Sasuke arched his back, moving his hips for more. Itachi had fond his prostate. But Sasuke didn't care how or why it felt good. This must be what people were talking about when they talked about how good sex was.

A shiver ran through him. "Can we…" Itachi touched him there again, moving his fingers over the delicate little spot inside him. "Ohhh, Ssss- Aaah! Please, Nii-san… Do me now."

Itachi did not have to be told twice. However, Sasuke had not specified what he wanted to be inside him, exactly. "We'll start out with this…"

Before Sasuke could even protest, he felt a slight burning, stretching pain. Something was being slid into him, but it wasn't the warmth of his older brother's body.

No, it was the vibrator.

The candy-colored object moved into his channel easily, now that Itachi had lubed and stretched him.

"I need more…" Sasuke whined.

Itachi was silent, but he complied with the younger one's wishes. He moved the toy in a rhythmic pattern, and soon after he'd started moving it, he decided to be cruel. His finger hit the switch, and just like that, Sasuke's eyes rolled back in his head. We moaned loudly, almost sounding like a girl this time.

"Care to help me out, Otouto?" Itachi thrust his hips into the younger one's hand.

Sasuke blushed, looking up at him. His brother's words had brought him swiftly and painfully back to reality. He had been lost in what they were doing, and now he was embarrassed at their situation. How had he let things get this far?

Timidly, his fingers found the small patch of fabric that was just barely covering Itachi's hard cock. He nearly drooled at the thought of finally getting to touch his brother…_ down there. _

His hand found the hard length, and gave it a gentle squeeze inside the festive garment. Impatiently, Itachi pulled it down, leaving it around his hips for now.

"There… Now you have plenty of room to play," he moaned. "Oh yes, stroke it… Mhmm…"

Sasuke was holding his breath, and he couldn't keep his eyes away from the gorgeous shaft, the way the tip leaked pre-cum already, the way he could barely even fit his hand around it… It was almost too much. His cheeks were burning, and he had to resist the natural urge to look away. He found his eyes were drifting toward Itachi's face. He had just reached his chin when he had to remind himself to focus on what he was doing. He pumped the silky arousal in his hand, loving how much control he had over his big brother when he did this.

The vibrator had slipped further inside his rear by now. The vibrations had reached his prostate, and he involuntarily gave Itachi's cock a nice long, hard squeeze. The older Uchiha almost came right there.

Itachi took the toy out of Sasuke, before it was too late. He wanted their first orgasm to be together. He knew that he could wait, but he didn't know about Sasuke. He laid the festive-looking vibrator in the floor, only for it to roll under the couch.

"Aniki… I need you… inside me, now…" The teen mewled, grasping restlessly at the couch cushions with his only free hand. His left hand jerked at the hard length it held.

"Are you sure?" Itachi brushed a strand of hair away from Sasuke's face. "I mean… You're ready?"

"Damn it, yes!" He moaned. "Aaahh…" The older Uchiha had just rubbed his cock once or twice, for good measure.

They both knew there was no going back now… Not that either of them wanted to.

Itachi steadily guided the younger teen closer to him. He pushes Sasuke's knees against his chest, and hurriedly slicked himself with lubricant. It was hard to fit his monstrous head into Sasuke's tight ass, but inch by inch, it was starting to slide in. There were tears in his eyes, but the little Uke was taking it like a pro.

"Nnngh, such a tight fit, Sasu-chan…"

Being careful not to hurt the boy, Itachi only put half of his cock inside.

Soon they found a suitable rhythm, both of the humping as if their lives depended on it.

"Fuck me harder… Itachi…" The words was spoken just above a whisper, and he wasn't sure that he had heard it. But then Sasuke's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

Itachi could feel his little brother's warmth, all around him. He moved inside the boy, his hips snapping in, and upward. It was giving them more stimulation than either of them could stand, at this point. He went faster and faster, building in speed and strength.

Sasuke was having a hard time not cumming… And thanks to Itachi reaching down to stroke his hard cock, he was losing control of his body more and more. It felt so good… He wanted to feel what it was like to totally lose himself with another person. More than that, he never wanted this moment with his beloved brother- his secret crush- to end. He knew that after having sex, his feelings for Itachi had only grown more intense… But what of Itachi's feelings? He wasn't sure right now.

The room was dead silent, as both of their bodies erupted in pure carnal bliss. Itachi threw his head back in pleasure, but he was still looking down at Sasuke. The younger boy could not see him, though. He had his eyes closed; unable to stand this feeling.

There was no passionate embrace. There was no declaration of undying eternal love; no screaming of names in the glory of the final moment.

There were only the two brothers, covered in sweat and stick white cum. Sasuke never thought sex would be like this. Itachi was getting up to find something to clean them up. But it wasn't what either of them wanted, and Sasuke knew it. He felt like if his brother left, then it would be goodbye forever. He may never get to share with him what he truly wanted out of this experience.

And that was to have him… To simply… _have him._

"Stay with me," He smiled, pulling Itachi to lie down on the couch. "Please, Nii-san?"

"Sure, Otouto."

He smiled in a lazy sort of way, and settles against Sasuke's chest. Suddenly, neither of them were worried with thoughts of how this would turn out. They would be okay.

The two Uchiha brothers spent the rest of their Christmas gazing out the window and just watching the snowflakes fall together. It was a sweet, quiet moment that would forever be shared by just the two of them. They were getting so comfortable they could almost fall asleep… Almost, were it not for one thing.

Something was bothering Sasuke.

"I-itachi…" Sasuke finally spoke up, meekly. "About what you read… I-I mean I'm- It's not- Er…"

His older brother just looked on, amused at what he was hearing. "Yes?"

"Please don't kick me out! I'm sorry I-"

"Shhh…"

Itachi just smiled. It wasn't the usual fake one that he put on for people. No, this was a real smile from him, a true one. It was the first smile Sasuke had seen from him in a long time.

They just lied there, contentedly watching the snow fall.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient with me. I'm sorry for the delay. I had so much to do over the holidays and many people were visiting me… I wanted to have this story finished by Christmas, but of course things do not always go according to plan. XD I also had a bit of writer's block with this chapter. But things worked out in the end. I hope you enjoyed this one as well. …I fail at endings.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
